


五岁与五岁互换后还是五岁

by XunLililili



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider W
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24712291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XunLililili/pseuds/XunLililili
Summary: “诶，所、所以说……翔太郎君，现在心理年龄只有五岁？？？”鸣海亚树子惊呼中提到的对象——左翔太郎，此时正坐在鸣海侦探事务所的地板上，红着眼眶委屈巴巴地瞪着她。“是的。然后，如你所见，我身体的年龄，大约也是五岁左右。”幼儿体型的菲利普啪地一声扣上手中对现在的他来说过分厚重的无字书，仰头看着一脸呆滞的亚树子。
Relationships: Hidari Shoutarou/Philip
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	五岁与五岁互换后还是五岁

**Author's Note:**

> ※身体五岁的菲利普X心灵五岁的翔太郎  
> ※欢脱向，大量ooc

“诶，所、所以说……翔太郎君，现在心理年龄只有五岁？？？”

鸣海亚树子惊呼中提到的对象——左翔太郎，此时正坐在鸣海侦探事务所的地板上，红着眼眶委屈巴巴地瞪着她。

“是的。然后，如你所见，我身体的年龄，大约也是五岁左右。”

幼儿体型的菲利普啪地一声扣上手中对现在的他来说过分厚重的无字书，仰头看着一脸呆滞的亚树子。身高差接近他一倍的翔太郎从地板上一个骨碌爬起来跑到搭档身后指着他们的上司:

“菲利普！我明明有好好喊阿姨好为什么这个阿姨要打我！”

阿、阿姨？

亚树子捏紧拖鞋又松开。

不、不能打孩子。

* * *

“呐，菲利普君，为什么会这样呢？”

“是之前Dopant的影响，一段时间后就会复原。不过比起这个……”

“嗯？”

“你不觉得小时候的翔太郎特别有意思吗？”

糟了。亚树子丢下追着Mick团团转的翔太郎回头看向暴走的知识小火车，果然看到白板上密密麻麻写满了左翔太郎幼儿时代换牙的时间尿床的次数和偷偷扔掉的蔬菜，旁边还贴了几张不知道从哪弄来的小号翔太郎流着口水吃手指的照片。

而真·菲利普小朋友正努力踩着小板凳把笔伸向更高的地方。

“喂，翔太郎，来背我一下，我够不到上面了。”

“好——”

左小朋友叫人卖了还帮人数钱，撇下饱受摧残的Museum前干部飞奔过去把搭档抗在肩膀上。

* * *

“喂——菲利普！能不能让左安静一会！”

在翔太郎第不知道多少次试图吞下记忆体后，被亚树子拉来带孩子的照井龙终于忍不住了。

“根据检索结果，”菲利普小火车得意地指指白板，“翔太郎从小就特别喜欢读硬汉侦探小说。”

照井龙从事务所的桌子上抽出一本钱德勒，丢给左小朋友。

“等等、龙君！那本书不是日文的啊，五岁的翔太郎君读不懂的吧？”亚树子戳戳自家丈夫，“给翔太郎君念一下吧？”

* * *

“咦，为什么这本书的主角也叫菲利普啊？”

“我好喜欢这个菲利普喔——！我想成为硬汉侦探！”

“啊，现实的菲利普我也好喜欢！龙君喜欢菲利普吗？”

“不要质问我——”

“龙君！那可只是个孩子啊！”

菲利普：看戏.jpg

* * *

即使发生这种事，Dopant还是要打，委托还是要接。

虽然照井龙再三要求两个不同意义上的小朋友别来碍事，菲利普仍然决定要用W的力量给风都带来笑容。

于是两个小朋友无证驾驶着某刑警赶赴现场。

然而现在翔太郎完全不会开摩托，菲利普又够不到踏板。

龙：我 开 我 自 己

* * *

“变身吗？我会！”

出乎意料地，翔太郎小朋友点了点头。

“这个是Joker吧？”小朋友挥挥记忆体，“日奈森亚梦*是圣夜学院守护者Joker！我看过她和守护甜心合体变身！”

“来吧翔太郎，你有与守护甜心为伍的勇气吗？让我们的心，unlock！”

“Spiral Heart！”

左小朋友，你小时候都看了些什么，这很不硬汉。

以及守护甜心菲利普，为什么你这么快就接受了设定。

（*守■甜心女主角，守护者中的Joker。那堆意味不明的英文是守■甜心变身咒语及绝招名词。）

* * *

“来，细数你的罪恶吧！”

像往常一样帅气地说完台词，菲利普却发现搭档完全没有要开打的意思。

一、二、三、四、五。

左小朋友低声嘀咕着掰起手指数罪恶，数完自己的手又去数菲利普那边的手指。

还好W不穿露趾鞋。

要不然怕不是连脚趾都要数。

* * *

Dopant被有惊有险地击败了。

处理伤口的时候翔太郎小朋友眼睛通红，但愣是没掉一滴眼泪。

“我、我将来一定要成为硬汉侦探！到那个时候菲利普还要和我一起变身喔！”

“嗯。”小朋友菲利普拍拍大只小朋友翔太郎，“约好了哦。”

* * *

至于恢复之后，翔太郎是如何面对一白板黑历史及试图在记忆体里安装守■甜心音效的搭档，又是另外一回事了。

**Author's Note:**

> 是在这边存个档，原文发表于2018/12/20  
> 别问，问就是黑历史


End file.
